Nieve
by Nessa j
Summary: Odió la nieve por un momento. Ella estaba por encima de los demás, sin preocuparse de los problemas del mundo e ignorante al tiempo y espacio, mostrándose serena ante el peligro. Eterna, eso era."


' **N i e v e **'

*

Sus pies se hundían a cada paso que daba dejando un claro rastro de su camino. El sonido de las pisadas aplastando la nieve le tranquilizaba y le incitaba a seguir adelante.

Había visto muchísimas veces nevar. Casi tantas como lágrimas habían caído por sus ojos esos últimos meses. Pero igualmente le gustaba.

Era más seca que la lluvia (excepto cuando te resguardabas y toda la nieve fusionaba y se volvía líquida) y le inspiraba confianza y seguridad – sabía que la primera bola que siempre tocase sería suave y tibia para a partir de la segunda, notarlas cada vez más frías hasta que se le enganchasen los dedos de los guantes entre ellos. Y siempre, al volver la primavera, desaparecería.

Templadamente avanzaba sin temer el poder resbalarse.

Los árboles desnudos estaban florecidos de blanco y el mal sabor de boca que había sentido minutos antes aún en las puertas del castillo iba desapareciendo.

Paró, se quitó un guante y se agachó para coger un poco de nieve. Suave y tibia. Su seguridad incrementó. Formó una bola y la tiró contra un árbol con fuerza, haciendo que algo de la nieve en sus ramas cayese.

Respiró. La nieve, los árboles, la tarde, la _soledad_.

Abrió sus ojos, no sabía que los había tenido cerrados. Miró la gran extensión blanca a sus pies y sonrió imperceptiblemente, sintiéndose en paz en mucho tiempo.

Hacía dos años su mundo seguro y calmado había desaparecido por la aparición del Señor Oscuro. En ese momento se alegró – había vuelto, toda su vida había creído en él, ¿verdad? -, pero pronto deseó que nunca hubiera sucedido.

Y desde entonces, toda su vida se había ido haciendo añicos para acabar en un túnel oscuro y sin salida en cuanto el Lord le había ordenado su misión.

Odió la nieve por un momento.

Ella estaba por encima de los demás, sin preocuparse de los problemas del mundo e ignorante al tiempo y espacio, mostrándose serena ante el peligro. Eterna, eso era.

Porque por mucho que el calor se la llevara, siempre volvería en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, siendo suave y tibia al principio para volverse fría y _dolorosa_ al tiempo. A ella no le preocupaba que sus padres estuvieran a un paso de la muerte por culpa de Voldemort y sus vidas pendieran de un hilo bajo las acciones de Draco.

Hacía todo lo que podía. Estaba cansado, exhausto y todos estaban contra él.

Se dejó caer. Intentando no derramar más lágrimas, se estiró y movió sus brazos. Se levantó para ver la típica figura del ángel.

Eso era lo que él quería, un ángel. Estaba solo y necesitaba ayuda, con una gran carga a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente, empezó a coger nieve. Juntándola como si fuera el niño que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser, intentó formar dos grandes bolas para ponerlas una encima de la otra.

Un rato después, miró el resultado de su obra. Era bajito e imperfecto. Buscó entre la nieve dos piedras y dos palos. Los añadió. El ojo derecho era algo más grande que el izquierdo y la boca hacía una curva extraña, como si el muñeco estuviese triste por no ser más alto y más bonito.

Cogió más bolas de nieve y las empezó a tirar indiscriminadamente a su alrededor, creando una guerra para él solo y las sombras que amenazaban su vida.

Se detuvo de golpe, llenando el silencio con su respiración acelerada.

Al cabo de un rato, sin saber si habían pasado horas, minutos o unos simples segundos, oyó pasos. Y entonces, apareció _él. _

Estaba cubierto de motas blancas, las gafas un poco torcidas y la nariz roja del frío.

Se miraron largamente sin moverse un milímetro. Después, Potter giró para cambiar de rumbo. Cuando había dado dos pasos, la voz de Draco se oyó. - Eh, ¡Potter!

Y una bola de nieve le impactó en la espalda porque no había tenido tiempo de girarse.

Draco retrocedió unos pasos y sin que lo pudiera impedir, otra bola fue hacia él.

Y nunca sabrían explicarse cómo, en lugar de pelearse, su guerra cambió por una de nieve, haciendo que rieran y olvidaran.

Ya jadeando del esfuerzo se tiraron al suelo uno al lado del otro, como si siempre hubieran sido amigos. Se sonrieron.

Y fue entonces cuando Draco lo entendió. Sin decir una palabra le dio las gracias y le pidió perdón. Lo primero por no haberle dado la mano en primero y ser tan absurdamente gryffindor para que su león acabara con el Lord y lo segundo, por todo el daño que había recibido desde bebé y el mal que le estaba esperando allí fuera.

Con determinación, se puso encima de Potter y mientras el verde se grababa con fuego en su corazón, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al castillo, a la espera de todo lo que venía por delante.

* * *

**NdA**:_ Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito (se hace lo que se puede). _

_Feliz comienzo de año! _

_Besos :)_


End file.
